


To Love Again

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Starting Over [24]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beating of her heart, knowing she was alive and there with him; Hotch could never put into words just how that made him feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as I was going to bed a few nights ago. And even though I slept like shit I fell asleep with a big smile on my face. This story directly follows the events of If You Leave Me Now.

“Ohhh God, Aaron. Oh God, oh God.”

Beth arched her back, gripping him tighter as he drove in and out of her. Damn she loved sex with this man. She loved to get him so excited that he lost some of his usual control. She loved foreplay, during play, and after play. 

As a lover, Aaron was strong, gentle, playful, and loving. He never failed to let Beth know she was the only woman on his mind. Some people might think that of course she was the only woman on his mind during sex. Beth had her fair share of boyfriends and lovers…she knew that wasn’t always the case.

“Mmm sweetheart, oh damn, damn Beth.” Hotch caressed her face and kissed her.

They spent the night together, their last before Beth went to New Hampshire to visit her family for a week. Hotch took her to Firefly for dinner. Then they went back to her place for a nightcap. Half a bottle of wine later, they relaxed on the couch and watched Marnie. Sleeping together last night was all that was on either of their minds. 

Actually, Hotch tried but couldn’t help thinking about sex. He was thinking about it so much that it was hard to keep his other thoughts straight. Beth was content to kiss and play a little then cuddle while they slept. Hotch surely didn’t plan to ask, cajole, or beg. 

He knew his girlfriend quite well. There was something about morning sex that turned her on. Maybe it was because that’s what they did their first time. Hotch didn’t know but he wasn’t surprised when she was waking him at 6am with kisses.

It was the first time Beth was on top when they made love. Hotch saw a different side of her this morning. The cheeky, sexy, frisky side of her that he knew so well in clothes and a little without came out with a vengeance. She whispered dirty things. 

She touched herself. She surely left a bite mark on his neck. Hotch could care less; he was in awe of her. And after she climaxed twice, once from her own touch and again from his, Beth was content to let him roll them on the mattress and do his thing.

“Aaron!”

Climax #3 was about to be served. Hotch was gentle with her clit, knew she was sensitive after coming twice. He thrust deep, moaning her name over and over, as he stroked her. He felt himself falling and loved the feeling. Hotch wanted to sail through the blackness holding her body to his. 

He wanted the fireworks behind his eyelids and the finger marks where Beth gripped him too tight. He wanted to kiss her breathless, gasp for air, and then kiss her again. He wanted Beth’s heart to beat right underneath of his. That was one of his favorite parts. The beating of her heart, knowing she was alive and there with him; Hotch could never put into words just how that made him feel.

“Oh wow,” he gasped, still holding her close. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” she kissed him and just held on. Beth was embarrassed when the tears came. She didn’t want Aaron to see her crying. She didn’t want him to misinterpret the situation.

“Bethy…”

“No,” she covered her eyes as he moved off her and onto the bed. He actually called her Bethy, as if that would make her stop and not cry even more. “Don’t look at me. This is a bit embarrassing.”

“Its alright.” Hotch’s voice was soft as he pulled her into his arms. “It’s the adrenaline rush and heightened hormone production caused by making love, I'm sure.”

“It’s what?” now Beth was laughing and crying. “Are you sexually profiling me?”

“No, no,” Hotch laughed, kissing her. “Crying is alright; that’s all I'm saying. Absolutely no profiling has taken place in this bed and it never will.”

“Just say it again.” she smiled as she wiped her face. “I want to hear it again.”

“I love you, and I'm going to make you breakfast.”

“Seriously?” Beth sighed happily as she cuddled in his arms. “You're definitely pushing for the Boyfriend of the Year.”

“I just want to spend a little extra time with you. The paperwork at my office can wait an hour or so.”

“Aaron Hotchner, you really know how to make a woman feel loved.”

“What time do you have to be at the airport?” he asked.

“By eleven; my flight home is at one.”

“It’s barely 7am.” Hotch peeked at the alarm clock. “I say we spend a little more time working up an appetite.” When he grinned his dimples were in full bloom.

“I'm actually already hungry, Agent Hotchner.”

Beth pulled him on top of her. She was worn out but didn’t give a damn. Going for a week without him was something she was used to, whether Beth liked it or not. She surely wasn’t going to miss an opportunity to indulge in as much of Aaron as she could take. After that, pancakes sounded perfect. They sounded almost as perfect as hearing that the man she loved felt the exact same way.

***


End file.
